Zarter Love Story
by Reader347
Summary: Zia has a nightmare and goes to Carter for comfort. Post Serpent's Shadow. One Shot. Please review id appreciate anything both positive and negative. Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles.


Zarter Fanfiction

Carter was dreaming. It wasn't a Ba dream just a regular good dream. It was of him and Zia; he was reliving their first date at the mall. The dream was at the moment right before Zia was going to tell him to shut up and kiss him. Suddenly Carter felt himself being drawn back. He was coming out of the dream. He could see the walls fading. He held onto the table he wanted to stay in the dream, but despite his efforts to stay asleep he woke up.

He sat up feeling a little angry about leaving his dream. He looked around; the room was dimly lit by night light peeking in through the windows. "If its night what woke me up?" Carter thought. He examined his surroundings. Nothing had changed since he had gone to bed last night. The balcony doors were closed, Khufu was in his tire swing sleeping, the door to the hallway was cracked open, the closet was closed… wait the door to the hall was cracked. Carter could have sworn he had closed it all the way last night. There was a creak outside the door.

Carter said cautiously to the door, "Who's there?" The door opened more and a person stepped inside. It was Zia, She was wearing a sleeveless white night gown and she looked very nervous. Her expression made Carter worry, he asked, "Zia what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Zia said, "Carter…I…I don't want to sound childish but I had a nightmare. Could I…Could I stay with you?"

Carter's heart beat rapidly he stuttered, "Of coarse."

Zia smiled a little and walked to right side of the bed. Carter took the hint and slid over to make room. She climbed under the covers next to him and snuggled in close to him. He wrapped his right arm around her and she rested her head on the spot in between his chest and his shoulder.

Carter was incredibly nervous. This was totally against the rules of the house and as a leader he should not be breaking rules. But he wasn't going to say no to Zia and right now he didn't care about rules. Zia's presence had fuzzed his mind a bit so his main focus was impressing her and making her feel better.

Carter asked, "So what kind of nightmare was it? Normal or Ba?"

Zia said, "It was normal but it felt so real. It was about the day we stopped Apophis, only in the dream I never merged with Ra so when the Apophis rose Ra was eaten without a fight. The First Nome fell without our help. You and Sadie tried to execrate Apophis but you screwed up. I watched you die in agony as the spell backfired. I could do nothing. Then you were gone and I was alone facing Apophis. He defeated me with ease and when I arrived in the underealm the Halls of Judgment were being consumed by chaos. Even in death I was not safe. Apophis destroyed Ma'at and consumed everything." She paused, "The dream was so real I could feel everything. It made me think that it was reality and that these last six months were only a dream."

Carter shuddered a bit at the world she described. He said, "Zia, I will not deny that that is one of the most terrifying things I have ever heard. But it wasn't real you are safe, Apophis is gone and the world is at peace."

Zia nodded, "I know it wasn't real but that was the most terrified I have ever felt. It was worse then the tomb. I was so helpless and alone."

Carter looked at her face and saw tears in her eyes. Just thinking about the nightmares details had brought her on the brink of crying. Carter wanted her to feel better and said, "Your not alone now. I'm here for you and I am not going anywhere." He kissed her then used his free hand to gently wipe a tear from her cheek.

Zia sniffled slightly then smiled and said, "I love you Carter."

Carter was stunned for a second. This was the first time either of them had said, "I love you." They had only been dating for 6 months. He had been ready to tell her that he loved her for a while but thought it to soon. Being in a relationship with someone is one thing but being in love with them meant a lot. Carter imagined one of those stupid memes on the Internet saying "This Just Got Real." Luckily Zia had gone first in the L-bomb stage so he didn't have to worry about screwing things up by saying it to soon.

Carter recovered from his momentary shock and said, "I love you too Zia." After that he went on instinct, he kissed her. Carter didn't know how well of a kisser he was but this time he made a real effort to make this one perfect. He held on for almost a minute before parting. After a less than 30 second interval Zia returned the kiss only harder this time. When they finally parted Zia giggled lightly. She never giggles. Either Carter had done something horribly wrong or very right.

Zia laid her head back down and said, "Good night Carter. I love you." Carter still didn't know whether or not he did something good or bad but he decided to go with good and smiled at Zia and said, "I love you too Zia, good night." He kissed the top of her head and eventually she fell asleep. Carter stayed up a little longer thinking to himself, "This is the best night of my life." Then he fell asleep.


End file.
